


断弦

by oliviavs127mendes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical Hetalia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviavs127mendes/pseuds/oliviavs127mendes
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Female Austria/Male Hungary (Hetalia)





	断弦

海德薇莉·伊什特万，马扎尔贵族的长子，我在兄长的婚礼上与他相见，却并不愿承认在那水晶吊灯的光斓中，不论是弦乐器交错的古铜色中奏出的欢快的第十九乐章也好，还是如此顺着杯壁巧妙滑落、堆积的红酒也好，都没能阻挡他锋利的目光越过丝绒地毯直达我的脸庞——也可能是其他什么地方——使我的面颊尤为滚烫。绸缎礼服的每处褶皱都跳脱出意料之中，我微微颔首，在触碰到下颌的一瞬挤出谦笑，耳垂衔挂的流苏都随之摇晃。他望着我，两指间还夹着半支雪茄，火星将它烧得良莠不齐，粗糙而温柔地，轻轻落在地面上窸窣的瘢痕间。而事实或许并非如此，一切均出于青年女人对男人的主观臆测与想象，温柔与深情背后，他其实是那么的庄重肃穆，深邃的眼窝携刻了他全部的不甘，正是这不甘，令人望而生畏，我猜想他这从不表露的哀伤，大概是他往后时光中那样坚韧的源头所在。

我深谙家中不再需要与匈牙利人间关系的丝线来维持，若我否认兄长与海德薇莉·伊丽莎白间的婚姻是幸福、体面的，必归咎于潜伏于阴翳处的嫉妒心在隐晦不明的期待中作祟。于是，不够合情理地，在光线柔和、奶油色泽的煤灯下，我搁置仍未调弦的松木提琴，执笔将桌案前几封未封缄的信件署名，自帘布阖上后，我倒终于可以由得片刻不离要事的思绪淌下，将澎湃的自述化为简易、矜持的邀约，羽尾随性地跃动起来，笔尖比下一班自普雷斯堡前来的马车还要来得迅疾。  


于那个灼热的夏日，午后的阳光总是毒辣又特别，有种使人昏昏欲睡的奇效，白鸽鸣叫的尾声也随慵倦的琴音拉长，反而温柔又缱绻，木纹椅陈列在下午茶桌两侧，因疲惫而并无容光的面庞总归不是待客之道，我便请来救星——铸刻成水滴状的紫水晶项链挂在脖颈上，低低垂在锁骨之间，同紫色的裙子、脑后浅蓝色的发带总有那么一些交相辉映在。这也分外鬼使神差，我总不见得为了等什么人而刻意装扮，本就是为了礼貌。而令我唏嘘的是，我在露台上踱步、等待，急着眺望马车队何时前来庭院门口的时辰，伊什特万已在不经意间出现在我身后，在罗马式的廊柱与铺着浮世绘的盆栽间，弯腰、鞠躬，目光如炬。我点头示意，咬紧微微翕动的唇，尽量不让突如其来的晕眩感使我坠落。

  
礼毕，我们开始交谈，起初略带些尴尬和局促，但比我想象得要投机许多。维也纳的清晨与萨尔茨堡的乐声，到多瑙河的潺潺流水与布达城的欢庆，幕起幕终、日出日落。我轻轻挥挥手，打发走一边来往奔忙跟随着我们的侍者。他专注而坚定的神情令我颇为欣喜，除了来商讨生意的或是来琴房见习的人们，还未曾有人这样仔细地聆听过我细碎的感慨，久而久之，我早已学会将陈旧、蒙尘的事实，早已腐烂的、往日的激情和诓骗的秘密埋藏在脖颈前的紫水晶后。  


他察觉出刹那间我难以保持优雅与得体的落寞感，询问我是否愿意与他一同骑行。我意欲婉拒，毕竟我也清楚，埃德尔斯坦家族并不擅马术，兄长的高帮马靴往往是静置在大理石露台下的角柜里，而偏偏要众目睽睽的可及之处尝试自己不擅长的事情，未免是不得体、不妥当的。我略迟疑片刻，仍用未泯的固执拉开了厩房的大门，曾经这里不过是疲惫的马匹与四轮车来往交替之处，今日却溢满我们甚欢的交谈声。

颤颤巍巍地将双腿置于马身同侧，用手抚平层层叠叠的裙摆，此刻即使是面巨大的镜子也没法找出我的错处，只将它维持下去就好，我如是想着。而马蹄却抵不过羊肠小道与乱泽，在石块的为难下愈发颠簸，袖口的蕾丝花边好像随时坠入泥泞般地后退抖动。我的双眼落得很低，手牢牢握住缰绳不敢放开分毫，失落和恐惧难分仲伯。腰上的温热使我的思绪停止于此——这些问题本没什么可思考的。他的手臂有些颤抖，在可感知的踌躇后将我环在怀下，颇有分寸地地搀扶住我的腰，另一只手牢牢抓住缰绳，我的手便在不自觉间松开了不少。在他熟练的操控下，马蹄与地面间的擦碰算是利落、平稳了，燥热与晕眩感却环绕在我的额前久久难以散去，让我的手掌随马背发亮的棕灰色毛发间炽热的温度一同发烫，几近燃烧。

“想必是太久未曾这样剧烈地活动了。”我礼貌地浅笑，附耳道。但这轻薄的藉口、无稽的谎言只能片刻安放我此时如同奔马脱缰般的万千思绪。我感到羞怯，恐慌仍旧没能完全如退潮般消弭，亦有一份我说不清楚的留恋，但这不足以支撑我的失礼，便如割爱般扶鞍下马，脑袋从他的臂弯中穿过，微颔摆正裙摆，提起一角，帽檐也如是到无可挑剔，我和他说：“下次再见。”我敢肯定这句话比任何一次家宴中应付宾客时出于礼貌的陈词都更为真心。  


值得庆幸的是，我也获得了他的地址，趁着两场家宴的空隙，我钻进来宾方才离去的书房写信，黄昏降临前，我便前往后花园里弃置已久的老旧邮筒，祈盼与希冀将与千里外的音讯沓至。在表达上次径自离开的歉意后，我试图说起些自己更为钟情的话题，例如音乐与文学。比拼马术并非我所爱，议政论史也并非我所长，但他所予以我的锋利、谦卑却赤诚的切身之感，远胜过厅堂中侃侃而谈的显要人物与叱咤风云的政客。  


当我提出我要再次前往普雷斯堡时，罗德里赫显得有些讶异，他推了推镜片，很难想象一向安分地留在宅邸内的我竟主动出远门。而以陪伴罗德里赫夫妇为借口，远行路途的劳顿不再使我困扰，我将看见来往形色的人中唯一的、独特的光。我们会讨论自己所倾注热情的事物，或在一杯下午茶的间隙，或在正午桥头的马背后。在我所清晰明了的职责面前，我宁愿为此倾心，陷入这种忠诚的、温柔的囚禁，也不愿去思考不久后的未来自己的婚姻再次被当做筹码与他人的利益交错易位的模样。就如同那些所谓的贵宾正执起镶嵌着细密波纹的琉璃酒杯，在我父亲身边簇拥着、争先恐后着，其中一位又摆弄出狡黠而渴望得到称赞的眼神，故弄玄虚地告诉父亲“海德薇莉家那年轻人觊觎你的女儿，你可得小心了”。我将浅紫罗兰色的手套覆盖的手掌微微抬起，放至下颌前，为不让他们看见我嘴边微微叹口气却又即将发笑的轻蔑神情。  


父亲日后也不乏在空暇中与我促膝长谈。他语重心长，企图点醒我，让我学习匈牙利语是因为若想像统治者那样，理应学会所有臣民的民族的语言；而不是为了让我发展、埋藏未尽的感情，这有违他对我寄予的厚望。他说起匈牙利贵族昭然若揭的野心，他们早已按捺着想夺回名分与权力的迫切，在黑暗中的担待许久，他们上膛的枪弹正闪烁着银光，长戟与马刀被磨得发亮。他提名海德薇莉家的表亲中不乏“造反名单”上的狂徒，正如同扰乱格局的魔爪，潜伏在帝国的晨昏昼夜中。我颔首应声，但不置可否。伊什特万并不会如此，他虽有着骨干和尊严，他努力取得家族所珍视的荣耀，但他视死如归的忠诚不会使他变得残暴、麻木不仁。  


父亲浅笑一声，对我说，孩子，你还是太天真了。没有人能够预测这些稍有些名望的匈牙利年轻人下一步会做什么，他们或许会手执长剑指向栖居在他们额顶许久的奥地利人，将金色丝线缠绕的冠冕重重砸在地上、打翻血红色的酒液以续写匈牙利人延续光辉的篇章。“孩子，如果罗德里赫与伊丽莎白的婚姻不能带来长久点和平与庇护，我也不希望你成为叛乱名单上的家族的一员，成为无谓的牺牲者。”他甚至放下了手中的泛黄的报纸页和放大镜片，全神贯注地望向我。我的呼吸有些急促、紊乱，我想要辩驳，却发现自己被茫然无措的悲悯和挂念死死困住，这让我紧张到噤声，束紧的白色腰带处传来阵阵麻木的疼痛。  


我笃信自己一直以来的目的性，很少感到无可化解的迷惘，除了当隐秘的情愫困扰着我，令我无法那样直视他的双眼时。普雷斯堡的霏霏雨幕在我们身前相连，我们就那样在沉默中伫立着，平视着前方，与沉寂在夜幕中的都市化为一体。他忽然开口：“维蕾娜，你愿意为我弹奏一曲吗？”在洗耳恭听我讨论音乐多时后，宫廷交响诗的乐谱中千万个音符多从我们来往的书信中奏响，而他却未曾身临其境地聆听过我的演奏。我未曾接话，但很快应允了。那台钢琴比家中的规模要小太多，因太久无人使用，密布的灰尘盖满了琴布，当我轻轻擦拭时竟在指缝间攀缘，无人调音，中央的音阶略有些不准，但并不影响我演奏那首古雅、经典的波洛涅兹。我并不适应这较硬、较狭窄的琴弦，但很快，我用力将之间舒展开来，在硬木的黑白交错间，尾弦在三角架后反复颤动，带来的回音与不远处窗外交杂霹雳的雨点构成和谐的节拍。我屏息，再次倾注着所有可望不可即、交织流溢却频频不被认可的晦涩情感，指尖腾跃、再腾跃。为何我所言皆是这样暧昧，皆是这样趋炎附势，比一曲做作的波洛涅兹模棱两可更甚，为何所能引导我直面赤裸裸的内心的事物皆如此缥缈，而顾虑却如灰黑色尘埃一层层地堆积，为我所忌讳的、厌恶的、躲避的一切，我所深知的那些不能濒临的险滩与悬崖。无端的碎语，空血来潮的绯闻，利益的博弈......我就那样触摸着键盘间的每一道沟壑。

他一言不发，没有多余的溢美之词，只是那样笔挺地立在琴凳一角，静静地聆听着。我张开双眼，望向不远处发黑的玄关处军队的诏书与红、白、绿相间的绸缎绶带，指尖的律动在眼前诏书的威慑下转换为抖动，琴键起落不再强劲有力，因此我几乎是用尽浑身力气让这曲子接近完整。人生中不该有那么的差错，再或者遑论完美本就是一种无法饶恕的错。正如在婚礼上那个悸动而心存幻想的女人在规整的进行曲节拍中缓提裙摆，又系紧蛋糕上散落的丝带；正如她脖颈上的紫水晶几乎要在悲哀中崩裂也仍熠熠生辉；正如骑马时的白色蕾丝袖口依旧由恐慌主宰，怕得晃动。我能感到额间渗出一层薄汗，或许香粉出格地浮起，也或许在不断的抿唇和咬唇中神情早已失去完美的状态，头发在不知觉的抖动中逃脱了层层加固坠落到胸前，潦倒而失落，又轻轻地扫到手指边。我腾起双手，努力展平自己的呼吸，敲下尾音。

我用尽幼时全部的课程所学，双手搁置在腹前，紫罗兰手套相合相握，低颔，挤出一个笑来——也不知道那是一种怎样的笑。“想必是太久没有这样剧烈活动过了。如果你坚持自己的执念，那么......下次再见。”

这句是第二次。


End file.
